Where's Kagome
by crazy-for-inuyasha
Summary: It's bout Kagome being kinaped and Inuyasha emits his feelings. Not that great. My first fanfic. i did this for skl a while ago.


WHERE'S KAGOME?

Kagome woke up and looked at her clock. "Holy Shit!" It's 8:40am. I only got 20 min. to get to School." She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. "Hi mom. Bye mom." Kagome said as she headed out the door. "Oh, Kagome hold on. You forgot your lunch!" Her mom said out the door. She was too late Kagome was already gone.

Kagome finally got to Shikon High. She made it in the classroom just as the bell ring. She then took her seat next to Inuyasha and Sango. Miroku was sitting next to Sango. They were in the Middle roll. Kikyo and Naraku were in the back roll. "Kagome why were you late?" whispered Inuyasha so Miss. Keade couldn't hear him. "I slept in late." said Kagome. Miss. Keade noticed there little chat. "Inuyasha. Kagome. Is there something you want to say to the class?" said Miss Keade. "No, nothing Miss Keade." Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. Meanwhile Kikyo and Naraku were discussing something.

BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG! "My favorite time of day." said Inuyasha. Kagome went to her locker to switch her books. Inuyasha followed. Miroku and Sango started walking to lunch. "PERVERT!" screamed Sango and slapped him in the face. Miroku had a bright red mark on his face because he had rubbed Sango's but. "Inuyasha go ahead and go up to lunch. I got to go to the bathroom after I get my book pack packed." said Kagome. "Fine, I'll go. Don't take to long." said Inuyasha. Kagome just nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha was soon out of sight. Kagome headed for the girls bathroom but someone was following her. Somebody grabbed Kagome and covered her mouth before she could scream. Then someone else came around the corner and hit Kagome on the head, knocking her out.

"Inuyasha, don't you think Kagome should have been back by now?" said Miroku in a serious tone. "Well, she had to go to the bathroom. She should be here anytime now." Said Inuyasha hoping Kagome was alright. Sango looked back in forth from the door to the clock. Where's Kagome, Sango wondered. "Hey mutt, Where's Kagome?" said a guy with black hair in a ponytail. "It's none of your business you stinky wolf." said Inuyasha. "That means you don't know where she's at. I'm going to go find her." said Kouga. "Hey Kouga, If you find her tell her to get her ass to lunch!" Sango screamed at Kouga. Kouga left looking around for Kagome.

Kagome woke up in a strange building. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud. A noise came from the other side of the room. Kagome was scared, if that something wanted to hurt her she couldn't do anything about it. Someone had tied her up when she was knocked out. "Who's there?" Kagome said. She then heard someone laughing. That someone was glad she was scared. Her plan was working.

Kouga was walking down the halls looking for Kagome, when he found something. It's Kagome's backpack. Something must have happened to her. Why else would her backpack be here in the hall wall? I should go tell the others. When Kouga got back to the others Miroku asked, "Did you find Kagome?" "No, but I found her book bag in the hall wall." said Kouga. When Inuyasha heard this he spited out his milk and screamed, "WHAT! YOU ONLY FOUND HER BOOKBAG!" Inuyasha then ran out of the lunch room to find Kagome. "Inuyasha, wait were coming too!" screamed Miroku and Sango. If that mutt thinks he is going to be Kagome's hero he's wrong, thought Kouga.

"Naraku, Where's Kagome? You probably had something to do with her missing." said Inuyasha. "What makes you think I had something to do with Kagome being kidnapped? She's a weak human why do you care about her so much?" said Naraku. "Just tell me where she's at!" yelled Inuyasha. "We know you had something to do with it." said Sango. "Fine, if you must know she's at 125 Capri Street. By the way Inuyasha it wasn't my plan it was your ex-girlfriends." said Naraku. "I think this is a trap." said Miroku. "So do I Miroku, but we don't have A choice. Do we?" said Inuyasha. "No, Unfortunely. We got to get to her before Kikyo hurts her." said Miroku. "Inuyasha. You do realize that you have to make your choice now? Kikyo or Kagome? Which one do you love the most?" said Sango. At that moment Inuyasha realized that he had to make a choice now and that he really does love Kagome. He didn't care if he had to hurt Kikyo or even kill her. He just wanted Kagome to be safe. "I will save Kagome at any cost." said Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango were happy to hear it. "Well, where here. Here goes nothing." said Miroku. The gang headed in.

Naraku was on the first floor. "I never said I wasn't part of her plan. You have to get past me to get to Kikyo on the 2nd floor." said Naraku. "Guy's let me go against Naraku, for my brother." Sango demanded. "Sango, you will never be able to beat himby yourself. I'm staying here with you. Inuyasha go ahead and go to Kagome." said Miroku. "Ok, Miroku. Be careful you two." said Inuyasha. "We will." said Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha went up stairs and saw Kagome tied up and that she had tape over her mouth. "How dare you do this to Kagome, Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha knew who it was. Does this mean he likes me better than Kikyo? Where are Miroku and Sango? She wondered. Inuyasha knew what she was thinking. He knew her that well. "Sango and Miroku are downstairs fighting Naraku. Don't worry Kagome I won't let anything happen to you no matter what the cost." said Inuyasha.

"Oh, How touching." said Kikyo. "Shut up Kikyo! Let Kagome go or else." said Inuyasha. "Or else what, Inu baby" said Kikyo. "Don't call me that! Your Baka thinking you could keep me away from Kagome!" said Inuyasha. "How dare you call me stupid?" said Kikyo while charging at Inuyasha.

Just then Kouga came in and ran over to Kagome unnoticed. He untied her and took the tape off her mouth. "Kouga, you got to help Sango and Miroku downstairs. Their up against Naraku by them self's." Kagome said quietly. "Fine I'll go but only for you." said Kouga. Kouga then went downstairs.

Sango was injured badly. So was Miroku. Naraku was about to hit Sango across the room. "Sango!" Miroku screamed pushing her out of the way. Instead of Naraku hitting Sango across the room he hit Miroku. "Miroku! Are you alright? asked a worried Sango. "Yea." he said getting up slowly. They noticed Kouga at the end of the room. "Let's district Naraku so Kouga can get him." said Miroku. Sango nodded in agreement. They both charged at Naraku in different directions. Kouga started sneaking up on Naraku. Naraku hit Sango to the ground. Just after he hit Sango Kouga got a rope and tied him quickly. Finally Naraku couldn't fight back. "Sango, are you ok?" asked Miroku. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for coming Kouga. Let's all get upstairs to Kagome and Inuyasha." said Sango

They saw Kagome sneaking up on Kikyo. Then she slapped her in the face. Kagome then had Kikyo pinned to the ground. Kouga ran up to her. "Here's some rope." said Kouga. Kagome took it and tied herup. Inuyasha was surprised at what Kagome did. Kikyo deserved it though. Inuyasha walked up to Kagomeand said something that Kagome thought she would never hear from him. "I love you Kagome" he said as he helped her off the ground. Kouga was really mad because he wantedKagome also. Kouga decided to leave. "I love you too, Inuyasha." said Kagome. Now that Kagome was found and safe they all went home.


End file.
